Nos Ailes mêlées R
by fausbourg V
Summary: Réécriture de Nos ailes mêlées. Plus longue et, espérons-le, mieux écrite. Dans une Angleterre sous la coupe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, des créatures extraordinaires vont se révéler et chercher leur compagnon, sans connaître l'identité de celui-ci. Mais ce compagnon n'a pas l'intention de se laisser attraper de la sorte. HP/LV/DM
1. Retour et réécriture

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Cela fait longtemps que mes fictions n'ont pas été sujettes à de nouvelles publications, j'en suis pleinement consciente. Que dire sinon que le temps passant, je n'ai plus eu vraiment le temps de m'en occuper. Toutefois, j'avais promis de ne pas les abandonner, donc je vais les reprendre, petit à petit. J'espère que celles et ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre les apprécieront toujours.

Étant en année de concours, je suis assez prise par le temps, d'où une publication qui sera irrégulière. Ma bêta d'autrefois n'a pas changé, mais elle se trouve dans des conditions similaires. D'avance, nous sommes désolées du temps que prendront certains chapitres.

Pour celles et ceux qui ont consulté mon profil, vous avez déjà du voir ma nouvelle fiction. Il s'agit d'un one-shot inspiré par la série _Cantarella_ de You Higuri. Mon style a peut-être un peu changé depuis la dernière fois.

Pour cette même raison, _Le mélimélo de destin_, ma fiction dans l'univers de _Gundam Wing_, est en cours de réécriture. Ce sera la première de mes fanfictions à chapitre à bénéficier d'une nouvelle publication. _Nos ailes mêlées _et _Une nouvelle vie_ (_Harry Potter _de Mme Rowling) suivront, mais j'ignore encore dans quel ordre. Si la première fera l'objet d'une réécriture, je doute qu'il y ait des modifications pour _Nouvelle vie_.

Quelqu'un m'a demandé s'il était possible de traduire _Une Nouvelle vie_ en anglais : je ne promets rien, mais je tenterai de le faire.

Merci pour votre patience et bonne lecture,

à bientôt,

Fausbourg V.


	2. Prologue

**Voici la réécriture de _Nos ailes mêlées_, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Disclamers : _Harry_****_ Potter_**appartient à J.K. Rowling et je ne reçois aucun bénéfice pour l'écriture de cette fiction, si ce n'est un plaisir personnel. Seuls quelques personnages et univers m'appartiennent, mais vous les découvrirez dans les prochains chapitres.

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry Potter, autrement connu sous le nom du Survivant, observait le paysage qui l'entourait. Tout était calme. Il se trouvait dans une plaine verdoyante, sous les paisibles rayons du Soleil anglais. L'année scolaire n'était pas terminée, mais déjà les beaux jours commençaient à arriver. Les étudiants de Poudlard, l'école de magie, profitaient de cette douce chaleur. Certains devaient être sortis pour réviser leurs ASPIC, le dernier diplôme de leur formation de sorcier, dans le parc du château ; d'autres, encore, avaient dû se calfeutrer dans leur dortoir, espérant que les barrières magiques du château les protègeraient contre d'éventuels attaquants. Du moins, c'était ce qu'imaginait Harry. Il n'était pas lâche, pourtant il aurait souhaité être à la place de l'un de ces étudiants. Mais il avait un rôle à jouer... Il devait se battre, et cette plaine pouvait, d'une minute à l'autre, devenir sa tombe.

En effet, ce décor onirique, bien éloigné des protections de Poudlard, n'aurait bientôt plus rien de sa magnificence. La tranquillité des lieux serait brisée par le fracas des armes et des sorts, la cacophonie des hurlements et des pleurs. Dans peu de temps, le sang, la mort et la pourriture hanteraient cette plaine et ses alentours. Des hommes et des femmes allaient se battre et s'entretuer pour défendre leurs idéaux. Le dernier combat opposant le Bien et le Mal, l'Ordre du Phoenix et les Mangemorts, le Survivant et Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tous savaient que cette fois, l'un des deux camps ne se relèverait pas.

Le ciel se couvrit, de sombres nuages voilant le Soleil, comme si les éléments percevaient la tension qui animait les Hommes qui se faisaient face. De son côté, Harry Potter eut un sourire amer. La bataille tant redoutée allait commencer. Il avait hâte qu'elle prenne fin, qu'importe le gagnant. Il n'en avait cure. Il était fatigué de tous ces efforts qu'on lui avait constamment demandé de fournir. Il savait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait ses amis en vie.

Ronald Weasley, son meilleur ami. Son premier véritable ami, et ce malgré leurs nombreuses petites disputes. Le jeune garçon avait bien changé depuis leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. C'était devenu un jeune homme. Grand et robuste, mais il avait conservé quelque chose de l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Peut-être était-ce sa maladresse, ou encore sa timidité envers Hermione, qui était pourtant leur meilleure amie.

Hermione Granger, une amie, mais surtout une sœur. La jeune femme avait toujours eu un fort caractère et n'hésitait pas à rappeler ses deux amis à l'ordre lorsqu'elle le pouvait. Elle était à la fois sage et espiègle, et elle respectait de moins en moins les règles... Peut-être, était-ce l'influence que Ron et lui avait eu sur elle, au cours des années... Au moins, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa verve. Un sourire fugitif traversa le visage d'Harry en pensant au sermon que cette jeune et brillante sorcière pourrait lui asséner si jamais elle venait à découvrir qu'il ne pensait pas survivre à cette journée.

D'ailleurs, le brun ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle serait accompagnée dans sa diatribe par Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Les deux derniers Maraudeurs, les amis de ses défunts parents... Les derniers adultes de sa famille, son oncle et son parrain. Un loup-garou épuisé d'avoir à lutter contre la bête féroce qui sommeillant en lui, et un animagus qui s'était évadé d'Azkaban, la prison sorcière hautement sécurisée de Grande Bretagne.

Une fine équipe, en somme. Mais peu importait tout cela, c'était suffisant pour Harry. Et de toute la famille que les murs de Poudlard avaient pu lui donner, ces quatre personnes étaient encore plus précieuses que les autres. Harry était prêt à vivre ou à mourir pour eux, et c'était peut-être là sa plus grande force et sa plus grande faiblesse.

Soudain, un éclair déchira le ciel et le tonnerre gronda. Ce fut comme si tous n'avaient attendu que cela pour se lancer à corps perdu dans la bataille. Dès lors, les seuls qui cesseraient le combat avant la victoire de l'un des deux camps, seront les morts. La récolte promettait d'être bonne pour la Mort, car aucun des combattants n'avait l'intention d'épargner leurs adversaires.

oOo

Les sorts fusaient de la baguette magique d'Hermione et touchaient régulièrement leurs cibles, mais le rythme soutenu des combats commençait à la fatiguer. Elle savait que son corps et son esprit restaient alertes grâce à l'adrénaline. Toutefois, elle se demandait combien de temps elle allait encore pouvoir tenir ainsi. Elle était à découvert et seule, ses amis et elle ayant rapidement été séparés au cours des combats. Sa situation ne présageait rien de bon. Pourtant, elle refusait d'abandonner tout espoir et se battait comme une lionne enragée.

Autour d'elle, la brunette pouvait voir les corps qui s'effondraient les uns après les autres, que ce soit du côté de l'Ordre comme de celui des Mangemorts. D'ailleurs, pouvait-on encore parler de deux camps ? La jeune sorcière avait l'impression d'assister à une comédie macabre. Tous ces massacres... Une boucherie. Des hurlements et des pleurs retentissaient jusqu'aux cieux, avant de s'éteindre dans un silence brutal sous les rires cyniques et les remarques sarcastiques d'un bourreau.

Le paysage idyllique n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, foulé par la cruauté humaine. Un aperçu de l'Enfer sur Terre.

- _Avada Ked..._

- _Stupefix !_

Un Mangemort fut propulsé à quelques mètres de la jeune femme, sous l'impact du sort de cette dernière. Il avait tenté de la surprendre en l'attaquant par derrière, mais elle avait été plus rapide que lui et avait riposté. Pourtant, séparée de ses deux amis, elle semblait être la cible idéale. Elle était seule et ne pouvait compter sur personne pour assurer ses arrières. Cependant, l'homme n'avait pas pris en compte les capacités et les instincts qu'Hermione avait développés au fil des ans.

Profitant de ce petit répit, Hermione scruta les alentours dans l'espoir de retrouver ses deux compagnons, priant pour qu'ils ne fassent pas partie de ces amas de chairs ensanglantées. Elle fut quelque peu rassurée lorsqu'elle repéra, dans la masse grouillante, la tête rousse de Ron. Celui-ci faisait face à deux Mangemorts et à un loup-garou. Il semblait en difficulté, ce qui décida Hermione à courir le rejoindre, même si elle savait, en son for intérieur, qu'elle n'y parviendrait jamais à temps. Les adversaires du jeune homme comptaient sur leur supériorité numérique pour acculer leur proie, ne lui laissant aucune chance. La brunette hurla, désespérée, le nom de son ami. Elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir, même si elle savait que c'était l'un des risques encourus par tous ceux qui participaient à cette bataille.

Ron était parvenu à stopper l'un des rayons mortels qui lui était destiné. Aussi Hermione était persuadée que ses réflexes de joueur de Quidditch lui permettraient d'éviter le second, mais il ne pourrait rien faire pour échapper au troisième sort. Alors que la jeune femme pensait devoir assister à la mort de son ami, un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix s'interposa et dévia le sort qui allait frapper le roux.

L'arrivée d'un nouvel adversaire et l'échec de leur stratégie redoublèrent l'ardeur et la hargne des trois hommes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre la face en se faisant battre par deux hommes, dont l'un n'avait pas encore quitté les bancs de l'école, alors qu'eux-mêmes se considéraient comme trois des meilleurs hommes de troupe de leur Maître. Toutefois, tous leurs sorts leur étaient renvoyés, et aucun ne semblait pouvoir percer les défenses de Weasley et son coéquipier.

Ron n'étant plus en danger de mort immédiate, Hermione se concentra sur Harry, espérant le trouver avec Remus ou Sirius. Cependant, ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia. Le brun était seul et se fraya un chemin vers sa Némésis de toujours, Lord Voldemort.

Ce dernier observait, du haut d'une falaise, le sanglant et macabre spectacle des combats, attendant que quelqu'un ne le provoque en duel. Tous ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher pour l'affronter étaient tués avant même d'avoir pu lancer un sort.

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer à la vue du sourire malsain qui étira les lèvres inexistantes de ce monstre lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Harry s'approchait de lui.

Dès que les deux formidables ennemis ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, ils engagèrent le combat. Les sorts fusèrent dans une danse mortelle. La puissance déployée par les deux hommes est telle qu'elle suscita l'admiration et l'effroi de ceux qui les entourent. Un certain nombre d'hommes et de femmes s'arrêtèrent pour observer ce duel qui allait sceller leur histoire. Subjugués par la magnificence de ces deux magies à l'œuvre, ils ne prêtèrent pas attention aux paroles que s'échangeaient les deux combattants.

oOo

Lord Voldemort savourait chaque instant de cette somptueuse journée. Il sentait résonner, au plus profond de lui, les trompettes de la victoire. Chaque nouveau cri d'un ennemi succombant aux coups de ses hommes était un pas de plus vers le triomphe tant attendu.

Le duel dans lequel Potter et lui s'étaient engagés ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela. Le jeune homme avait certes évolué depuis sa première année à Poudlard, mais il aurait de quelques années d'expérience supplémentaires pour espérer le vaincre. En réalité, Voldemort était plus amusé qu'autre chose par ce petit combat. Il admettait être agréablement surpris par les progrès du dernier des Potter ; après tout, il n'était pas donné à tous d'acquérir puissance, maîtrise et précision en si peu de temps. Surtout à un si jeune âge.

Le rejeton Potter pourrait être un atout bien utile à la fin de la guerre. Voldemort envisageait, en effet, de garder le jeune sorcier près de lui si jamais le gamin survivait à cette journée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se faisait pas d'illusion ; même s'il remportait cette guerre, la coopération des populations ne lui serait pas pour autant acquise. Pour cela, il lui fallait un porte-parole, un symbole. Harry Potter serait parfait pour rallier à sa cause les plus récalcitrants. Mais avant cela, il allait devoir soumettre et formater le jeune homme.

Dans cette optique, Voldemort tenta de sonder son adversaire et de lui faire entendre raison.

- Tu t'es bien entraîné depuis la dernière fois, Potter. Et tu es puissant, je te le concède. Ce serait du gâchis de mourir aujourd'hui, ne crois-tu pas ?

- Qui dit que je vais mourir ?

- Tu fatigues et ta concentration n'est plus aussi bonne. Malheureusement pour toi, je doute que tu parviennes à me vaincre dans cet état. Le plus sage serait de cesser là tous ces enfantillages.

- Des enfantillages ? Vous appelez ça des "enfantillages" ?! Des gens meurent depuis...

- Raison de plus pour y mettre un terme, non ?

- En me rendant, peut-être?

- Cela va de soi. Je suis sûr que si tu y mets un peu du tien, nous...

- Jamais ! Je ne fais pas de pacte avec le Diable. Sans façon.

- Il faut toujours que tu dramatises, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Et la prophétie ? Qu'est-ce que vous en faites ? Je sais que vos espions vous en ont révélé le contenu ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer. Et ça ne fait que confirmer mes doutes : vous me tuerez dès que vous en aurez l'occasion.

- Je n'ai que faire de cette prophétie. Ce ne sont que des racontars pour vieilles femmes. Et même si cela devait se vérifier, j'ai des projets qui la rendront caduque. Mon pauvre petit Gryffondor, penses-tu vraiment que je t'offrirais une telle opportunité sans avoir tout planifié auparavant.

En entendant le rire moqueur de Voldemort, la colère envahit Harry. Sachant pertinemment qu'il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir vivant, à moins de conclure un pacte avec ce monstre, l'Élu déversa toute sa frustration sur cet être qui avait aidé à faire de sa vie un véritable enfer. Cette fois, personne ne prendrait de décision pour lui. Il avait fait son choix. Il allait se battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Au loin, Harry entendait Hermione qui criait son nom... Ses amis allaient lui manquer, mais il était décidé à en finir avec toute cette histoire.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi. Je préfèrerais encore embrasser un Détraqueur que de me joindre à vous et à votre bande d'allumés ! Allez pourrir en Enfer !

- Tu es bien sûr de toi. Et c'est cette arrogance qui te perdra. Très bien, tu as fait ton choix. _Sanguinas_ !

Le sort d'exsanguination était tel qu'il brisa le bouclier de protection qu'Harry avait érigé. Ce dernier fut forcé de reculer sous l'impact et la puissance du fuseau pourpre. Voldemort n'avait plus l'attention de le ménager, et le Survivant mesurait enfin le gouffre qui le séparait encore du niveau de son adversaire. Ce n'était pas la puissance qui lui manquait, mais l'expérience.

Le _Sanguinas_ commençait déjà à faire son œuvre sur le corps endolori du jeune sorcier, déchirant sa peau et sectionnant les principales artères. Son sang bouillait en lui et ses plaies saignaient abondamment. Harry était à la torture, mais il refusait d'émettre la moindre plainte. Il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à ce Serpent.

De plus, Voldemort continuait à l'accabler de sorts divers, le mettant dans l'incapacité de forger un nouveau bouclier avant une éventuelle riposte. La force avec laquelle il était repoussé le menait, à chaque fois, un peu plus près du bord de la falaise. S'il ne faisait pas attention ou s'il devait essuyer une autre attaque, Harry savait qu'il encourait le risque de tomber dans le précipice. Une telle chute lui serait impardonnable, et si cela ne le tuait pas... les rochers et les forts courants du fleuve en contrebas l'achèveront.

Sa concentration mise à mal par ses réflexions et ses blessures, il ne parvint pas à esquiver un énième sort lancé dans sa direction. Le rayon rouge le percuta, le projetant en arrière. Dans le ravin...

Soudain un cri retentit, surpassant tous les autres. Hermione Granger observait son meilleur ami tomber dans le vide, comme dans un film au ralenti. Elle voulut se jeter vers lui, le rattraper... Les larmes coulaient sur son visage... Les individus l'entourant n'étaient plus que des formes floues... Elle courait... Elle courait jusqu'à ce qu'un bras stoppa sa course.

- NON ! HARRY !

En quelques secondes, le plus grand espoir de la communauté magique venait de s'évanouir dans le néant. Son corps s'enfonça dans les eaux sombres et tumultueuses. Petit à petit, il disparut totalement.

Bellatrix Lestrange, l'une des plus ferventes partisanes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, assista avec délice à la scène. L'Angleterre sorcière serait bientôt vouée au chaos et les autres pays succomberont tous, progressivement. La sorcière s'esclaffa avec sadisme. Enfin ! Enfin son Maître allait pouvoir régner sur ce monde et y remettre de l'ordre.

oOo

Les jours, les semaines, puis les mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette dernière grande bataille, et le monde avait, peu à peu, changé. Le Royaume-Uni avait été envahi par les ténèbres et la population n'avait eu d'autre choix que celui de se soumettre. Les différents gouvernements, tant sorciers que moldus, avaient abdiqué, remettant tous les pouvoirs à leur nouveau seigneur. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom régnait sur les terres britanniques et étendait son emprise sur l'Europe. Personne ne semblait capable de mettre un terme à cette fulgurante et terrifiante ascension.

Désespoir et Maladie avaient envahi les camps où les cracmols étaient enfermés depuis la disparition du Survivant et de Dumbledore. Ces êtres pathétiques avaient tenté un ultime soulèvement contre Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier, dans un instant de clémence, ne fit exécuter que les principaux chefs du mouvement et fit enfermer tous les autres dans des baraques. Il ne leur était plus permis de sortir d'un certain périmètre. Des marqueurs magiques leur avaient été implantés, les empêchant de s'enfuir et les maîtrisant en cas de rébellion. Seuls quelques uns de ces sorciers privés de magie vivaient à l'extérieur. Ces derniers travaillaient pour le nouveau pouvoir en place. Ils étaient mal payés et habitaient des taudis, mais ils étaient libres.

Le nombre de moldus avait, quant à lui, drastiquement baissé. Certains avaient fui la Grande Bretagne, voire l'Europe, dès qu'une occasion s'était présentée. Ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à quitter le pays ou à se cacher étaient divisés en deux catégories. Les premiers, à l'instar de quelques cracmols, servaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toutefois, ils étaient bien moins payés que leurs collègues, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas esclaves. Les seconds, eux, étaient considérés comme trop faibles pour aider à la construction de ce nouveau monde. Par conséquent, certains Sangs Purs et autres alliés de Voldemort les avaient désignés comme des cibles de choix pour leurs jeux de chasse. Ces victimes étaient pitoyables, et leurs bourreaux étaient des psychopathes.

Les nés moldus suivaient, le plus souvent, un traitement similaire à celui des cracmols. Cependant quelques rares exceptions pouvaient se voir offrir le privilège d'accéder à un poste généralement réservé à des sorciers de sang. Quant aux autres, leur seule chance d'évoluer dans ce monde passait par les Sangs Purs ou les familles qui avaient soutenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la dernière grande bataille. En effet, certains d'entre eux entraient dans ces familles comme apprentis et pouvaient espérer, à long terme, obtenir un emploi stable dans la société.

Les Sangs Mêlés, exception faite de ceux ayant servi le Maître, remplissaient des fonctions ingrates ou quelques postes dans le gouvernement. Parmi eux, les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres occupaient de meilleures places, près du pouvoir ou des hautes sphères de la société.

Restaient ceux qui s'étaient opposés au Lord et à ses hommes lors de la Grande Bataille, soit l'Ordre du Phoenix, quelques aurors du Ministère de la Magie et élèves de Poudlard. Ceux d'entre eux qui avaient survécu étaient devenus, pour la majorité, des esclaves. Ils écopaient des tâches les plus dégradantes et devaient satisfaire les moindres désirs du maître sous la tutelle duquel ils avaient été placés.

Dans tout ce chaos et ces changements, les serviteurs du Lord se prélassaient dans la richesse, l'ivresse, la luxure et le sang. Les membres du cercle privé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme les Malfoy ou les Lestrange, recevaient la gloire et les honneurs dus à leur fidélité et à leur rang. Contrairement à la plupart de leurs congénères, ils ne versaient pas dans ces excès. Ils étaient d'un autre niveau, d'une autre éducation. Ils refusaient de s'abaisser à un tel niveau de décadence.

oOo

Loin de la grisaille de la ville, dans une campagne reculée d'Écosse, se trouvait un imposant manoir dont l'architecture avait été marquée par l'époque gothique. Il était entouré de plusieurs hectares de verdures et, à l'ouest de sa position, une épaisse forêt s'étendait à perte de vue. Il s'agissait de l'une des nombreuses demeures du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort.

Tout semblait paisible jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un bruit d'explosion qui fasse voler en éclats l'une des fenêtres de la bâtisse, laissant échapper une épaisse fumée noire dans le ciel.

Le brusque bruit et l'odorante fumée attirèrent rapidement l'attention du maître de potion personnel du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus Rogue. Celui-ci se précipita, le plus dignement possible dans une telle situation, vers le laboratoire de son supérieur d'où était venue l'explosion. L'ancien professeur de Poudlard savait que Voldemort y menait plusieurs expériences ces derniers temps, et il était probable que l'une d'entre elles ait mal tourné. Il espérait arriver à temps pour contenir tout effet indésirable dû à l'explosion d'une potion, ou pour soigner d'éventuels blessés.

Trois hommes sortirent de la pièce, en toussant. Severus les reconnut aussitôt. Il s'agissait de son Maître et des deux hommes de la famille Malfoy, Lucius et Draco.

- Maître ? Est-ce...

- Tout va bien, mon cher Severus. Tout va même très bien.

- L'explosion...

- Est la preuve que mes projets vont finalement aboutir.

- Vous avez réussi à percer les secrets génétiques des Zéphir ? Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour la suite ?

- Non, ne te soucies pas de ça. Ton aide m'a déjà été précieuse, Severus. Après tout, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu récupérer cette apparence.

En disant cela, le Lord eut un geste pour désigner son corps. En effet, il avait bien changé depuis son dernier combat contre Harry Potter. Il avait perdu son apparence reptilienne, ainsi que quelques années. Il était charismatique, puissant et charmant. Son allure et son physique captaient l'attention. Cet homme pouvait se faire retourner sur son chemin autant de femmes que d'hommes, et il le savait.

Severus se demandait à quel point une possible métamorphose en zéphir pourrait ajouter à cette dangereuse et sombre beauté. Le professeur avait encore du mal à s'imaginer son seigneur avec des ailes et un, voire deux compagnons. Après tout, il doutait que son Lord puisse survivre sans un compagnon, puisque ses préférences semblaient davantage se porter sur les hommes.

La conversation continua entre les quatre hommes.

- Lucius, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Draco reçoive son héritage pour compléter le processus, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, mon Seigneur.

- Parfait. Cela nous laisse donc un petit mois. Je vais donc pouvoir aller vérifier que mes ministres exécutent bien mes directives. Sur ce, Severus, Lucius.

- Bonne journée, Maître.

Les deux hommes avaient répondu d'une même voix.

- Quant à toi, Draco, je te propose de t'installer dans l'aile est. J'ai fait préparer le troisième étage pour toi. N'hésites pas à modifier la décoration. Tu es ici chez toi, dorénavant.

- Oui, mon Seigneur.

- Parfait. Maintenant, Lucius, Severus, rentrez chez vous. Je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit. Draco, je te propose de rester dans mon pavillon en attendant le jour de la cérémonie.

- Je vous en remercie.

- Et je pense que nous pourrons bientôt passer au tutoiement. Étant donné la situation... Après tout, dans peu de temps, nous partagerons des gènes, le pouvoir... Un compagnon... Une vie.

oOo

Le mois passa rapidement et la date tant attendue arriva enfin. Draco Malfoy allait enfin avoir vingt ans, et il deviendrait un Zéphir.

Voldemort avait lui-même préparé la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il voulait que tout soit parfait, s'assurant ainsi qu'il n'y aurait aucune bévue. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Sa vie et celle du jeune Malfoy en dépendaient.

La cérémonie de métamorphose suivrait immédiatement celle de la transition du jeune homme. Tout avait été prévu dans les moindres détails, réglé comme du papier à musique.

Au centre de la salle, deux pentagrammes avaient été tracés avec du sang et étaient reliés entre eux par des symboles celtiques. La naissance d'un Zéphir ne nécessitait pas d'une préparation. Toutefois, la création d'un Zéphir le demandait.

Draco se trouvait dans l'un des deux cercles, et Voldemort dans le second. Quelques membres de la famille du plus jeune étaient présents, afin de pouvoir canaliser les débordements de flux magiques.

Soudain, des hurlements retentirent. Draco recevait son héritage et une douleur sans nom empoisonnait progressivement son corps, comme des langues de feu. La peau de son dos se déchirait sous la pression exercée par de ses ailes naissantes. Puis, sa magie explosa.

Au centre du premier pentagramme, se tenait, recroquevillé sur lui-même, un jeune Zéphir dont les deux ailes étaient d'un magnifique jaune soufre. Dans le second, le Seigneur des Ténèbres recevait les premiers gènes nécessaires à sa première mutation.

La Cour du Seigneur des Ténèbres compterait bientôt deux nouveaux Zéphirs.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
